Ein langer Abschied
by MorgaineGaunt
Summary: Kurz bevor er mit Harry zu seiner Suche nach den Horkruxen aufbricht, will Albus Dumbledore sich noch von seiner Stellvertreterin verabschieden. Doch er findet Minerva McGonagall nicht so vor, wie er es erwartet hat...


**Ein langer Abschied**

A/N: Dieses Pairing gefällt nicht jedem, seid also gewarnt. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen und freu mich über jedes Review.

„Minerva", rief er schon zum dutzendesten Mal, „Machen Sie auf!"

Was war los nur los mit ihr, fragte sich Albus Dumbledore, während er auf die fest geschlossene Eichentür starrte, die ihm den Weg zu den Privaträumen seiner Stellvertreterin versperrte. Seit Wochen hatten sie nicht mehr richtig miteinander gesprochen. Sie fragte nicht mehr, wo er hinging, wenn er die Schule für ein paar Tage verließ und sie erwartete ihn auch nicht mehr in seinem Büro, wenn er zurückkam. Überhaupt sahen sie sich kaum noch.

„Minerva, bitte, öffnen Sie die Tür", rief er noch einmal.

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie war beim Abendessen nicht in der Großen Halle gewesen. Im Lehrerzimmer war sie nicht. Auch nicht in der Bibliothek oder draußen auf den Ländereien. Er hatte sogar in den Kerkern und auf dem Astronomieturm nachgesehen. Keine Spur von ihr.

„Leanna nigra", sagte er und die öffnete sich.

Zögernd trat er ein. Es stand ihm nicht zu einfach so in ihre Privaträume einzudringen, dachte er. Schließlich hatte er die Passwörter zu den Wohnungen seiner Kollegen nur aus Sicherheitsgründen. Langsam durchschritt er ihr Wohnzimmer. Gegenüber der Tür gaben deckenhohe Fenster den Blick auf ein nahendes Unwetter frei. Die rechte Wand war komplett mit Bücherregalen bedeckt. An der anderen Wand, neben dem Kamin, hing ein gigantisches Gemälde, dass eine schottische Berglandschaft zeigte. Um den Kamin herum standen eine mit moosgrünem Stoff überzogene Sofalandschaft und ein Ebenholztisch.

Wie oft hatten sie hier gesessen und Schach gespielt, diskutiert oder gestritten, dachte er und trat näher an die Sofalandschaft heran. Wie oft hatten sie hier bis zum Morgengrauen gesessen, weil sie einfach die Zeit vergessen hatten. Und jetzt sagte sie kaum mehr zu ihm als „Guten Morgen."

Auf dem Ebenholztisch standen ein Glas und eine zur Hälfte geleerte Whiskeyflasche, die aussah, als sei sie heute Abend erst geöffnet worden. Daneben lagen Minervas Brille und ein geöffnetes Buch _Fluchschäden – wenn das Grauen zuschlägt _von Lea Murnhoff.

Seit wann las Minerva so schlechte Bücher? Und seit wann interessierte sie sich für magische Verletzungen? Suchte sie etwa nach einer Möglichkeit seine Hand zu heilen? Vielleicht hätte er ihr sagen sollen, dass er für ihn keine Heilung geben würde.

Er hob das Buch auf. Das Kapitel „Schwarze Flüche – wenn Heilung unmöglich ist" war aufgeschlagen. Die Seiten wellten sich ein wenig. Als seien sie nass geworden. Nicht verfärbt von Whiskey, nur mit Wasser betröpfelt.

Kalte Finger legten sich um sein Herz. Sie hatte geweint. Minerva McGonagall, die so gut wie niemals Schwäche zeigte, vergoss Tränen. Wegen ihm.

Er dachte zurück an die Zeit, in der er Grindelwald auf dem Kontinent bekämpft hatte. Minerva hatte den Dunklen Lord ausspioniert. Sie war es gewesen, die ihm die entscheidenden Hinweise gegeben hatte, die zu seinem Sieg über Grindelwald geführt hatten. Der Kampf hatte ihn geschwächt. Sie hatte nie darüber gesprochen, doch er wusste, dass sie ihm in dieser Nacht das Leben gerettet hatte.

Nie würde er vergessen, wie ihm diese junge Frau ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Nie würde er diese Nacht vergessen. Und nie den Morgen danach, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass ihre Affäre keine Zukunft hatte. Niemals in seinem Leben würde er ihr Gesicht vergessen, als er ihr erklärte, dass er nicht riskieren konnte, dass einer seiner Gegner sie gefangen nahm oder folterte, um ihn zu erpressen.

Diese eisigen Finger pressten sein Herz noch weiter zusammen, so dass es fast körperlich schmerzte. Was, wenn sie nie darüber hinweg gekommen war? Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, aber vielleicht hatte sie nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben.

Ein gedämpftes Plätschern holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Das Geräusch kam aus ihrem Badezimmer. Er öffnete die zweite Tür zu seiner Linken und verfluchte sich sofort dafür an die Nacht zurückgedacht zu haben, die er vor über fünfzig Jahren mit ihr verbracht hatte.

Minerva McGonagall lag in ihrer Badewanne und war offenbar eingeschlafen. Ihre langen Locken fielen über den Rand und ließen Wasser auf die weißen Fliesen tröpfeln. Sie war unübersehbar gealtert. Ihre Haare, vor einem Jahr noch pechschwarz, waren jetzt von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Tiefe Falten gruben sich um ihre Lippen, die sie sooft wütend zusammenpresste und teilten ihre Stirn zwischen den Augenbrauen, die sie allzu oft missbilligend zusammenzog, selbst jetzt, wo sie schlief.

Was waren das für Sorgen, die sie bis in den Schlaf verfolgten und sie vorzeitig altern ließen? Schließlich war sie erst siebzig.

„Minerva", flüsterte er, „Minerva, wachen Sie auf."

„Geh weg", murmelte sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Sie versuchte sich umzudrehen, als läge sie in einem Bett. Doch sie rutschte an der Innenseite der Wanne ab und versank im Schaum.

„Minerva", schrie er, ließ sich neben der Badewanne auf die Knie fallen, zog sie bis zum Oberkörper aus dem Wasser und drehte sie um. Er konnte sie nur mit dem linken Arm halten. Nie war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie ihrer Größe entsprechend schwer war.

Hustend öffnete sie die Augen. Sie waren völlig verquollen und gerötet.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie und sah sich scheinbar desorientiert in ihrem eigenen Badezimmer um, „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie sind eingeschlafen", erklärte er, die linke Hand immer noch auf ihrer Taille.

Sie sah ihn mit diesen dunkelgrünen Augen an und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seinen Arm, wie um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich hier war.

„Wie lange liegen Sie hier schon drin?", fragt er, ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu wenden, „Minerva, das Wasser ist mittlerweile eiskalt. Sie müssen davon völlig verschrumpelt sein."

„Nein", sagte sie mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln, „Ich sehe immer so aus."

Ohne ihre Hand von seinem Arm zu nehmen, zog sie sich in eine sitzende Position, sodass ihr Körper bis zum Bauchnabel über Wasser und Schaum war und sein Blick direkt auf ihre Brüste fiel.

„Hässlich, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, seinem Blick folgend.

„Bitte?"

„Die Narben", erklärte sie, „Wenn ich diese Umbridge he in die Finger kriege…"

Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und sah zu ihm auf. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt.

„Sie sind immer noch eine schöne Frau", sagte er.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er soeben die unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen einriss, die sie beide seit so vielen Jahrzehnten aufrecht hielten, löste er seinen Hand von ihrer Taille und zog mir seinem Finger die dickste Narbe nach, die sich von ihrem linken Schlüsselbein bis über ihre rechte Brustwarze zog.

Er hörte, wie sie überrascht Luft einsog, als sein Finger über ihre dunkelbraune Brustwarze fuhr. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um seinen Arm. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Haut.

„Albus…", begann sie.

„Minerva…", sagte sie gleichzeitig.

„So geht das nicht", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, auch wenn ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, „Würden Sie mir bitte ein Handtuch reichen?"

„Sicher", sagte er, erhob sich und griff nach einem weißen Handtuch auf einem Hocker.

Er hörte, wie sie platschend aufstand, als er sich umgedreht hatte, um mit seiner gesunden Hand an das Handtuch zu kommen.

„Was führt sie zu eigentlich zu mir?", fragte sie, während sie ihre Haare auswrang.

Sie sprach in einem Tonfall, als würde sie hinter dem Schreibtisch ihres Büros sitzen. Doch als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, wurde ihm fast schmerzlich bewusst, dass dem nicht so war. Er verfluchte seinen Körper, auf den der Anblick seiner nackten Kollegin einen Effekt hatte, den diese hoffentlich ohne Brille nicht bemerkte.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte er leise.

Er reichte ihr das Handtuch und versuchte nicht an das Verlangen zu denken, dass diese braungebrannte, kurvige Frau bei ihm auslöste.

„Um mich?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und wickelte sich in das Handtuch ein, „Unkraut vergeht nicht, Albus."

Sie war ganz wieder die Alte, dachte er, während sie die Enden des Handtuchs in ihrem Rücken verknotete, beherrscht, kurz angebunden, abweisend.

Vorsichtig, wie um nicht erneut auszurutschen, stieg sie aus der Badewanne. Dabei rutschte das Handtuch bis zu ihrem Oberschenkel nach oben. Sie errötete, als sie bemerkte, dass er genau dort hinsah, wo jetzt kein Handtuch war. Doch nicht etwa wegen der Orangenhaut?

Er zwang sich seinen Blick von ihren langen Beinen zu lösen und bot ihr stattdessen den Arm an, um sie sicher aus dem Badezimmer zu bringen. Er bemerkte, dass sie sich fest an ihn klammerte, um ihren schwankenden Gang zu verbergen.

„Sie haben mit einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Minerva", sagte er, als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen, „Ich habe das halbe Schloss nach Ihnen abgesucht."

„Warum?", fragte sie scharf, während sie ihre Brille wieder aufsetzte.

„Bei Merlin, Minerva, ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht", sagte er und versuchte sich allzu vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, „Sie reden seit Wochen nicht mit mir. Wir sehen uns kaum noch. Man könnte fast meinen, Sie gehen mir aus dem Weg."

„Ich – Ihnen aus dem Weg gehen?", rief sie, „Sie sind es doch, der nicht mit mir redet. Ständig verlassen sie das Schloss. Ich komme fast um vor Sorge. Aber Sie haben es ja nicht nötig, mir zu sagen, wo Sie hingehen."

„Minerva", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „Versuchen Sie doch, mich zu verstehen. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Wenn Voldemort herausfände, dass Sie noch mehr wüssten, als die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens – und das würde er, da bin ich mir sicher, dann würde er Sie entführen und Sie so lange foltern, bis - "

„Bis ich es ihm sagen würde?", rief sie schrill, „Glauben Sie das im Ernst? Halten Sie mich für so schwach, dass ich ihm irgendwas verraten würde? Glauben Sie wirklich, ich besäße nicht den Mut gegen den Imperius-Fluch zu kämpfen? Denken Sie ich hätte Angst vor den Schmerzen, die er mir zufügen kann?"

„Minerva", sagte er scharf, „Voldemort hat andere Möglichkeiten, die Wahrheit aus Ihnen herauszubekommen. Er könnte Legilimentik einsetzen, oder Veritaserum - "

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu", schrie sie und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, „Glauben Sie, ich würde es so weit kommen lassen? Meinen Sie ich wäre nicht in der Lage oder zu feige, meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, bevor er meinen Willen bricht?"

„Ich zweifle weder an Ihren Fähigkeiten, noch an ihrem Mut, Minerva", begann er, doch wieder unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ach, ist das so, ja?", schrie sie, „Dann vertrauen Sie mir also nicht? Sie denken, ich würde einfach überlaufen, oder was? Glauben Sie w-wirklich, ich w-würde Sie einfach v-veraten?"

Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie war ihm so nah, dass er die Tränen sehen konnte, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen. Dachte sie wirklich, er hielt so wenig von ihr?

„Minerva", flüsterte er und legte die linke Hand auf ihre Schulter. Wie konnte er es ihr nur begreiflich machen? Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass er…?

Ja, was denn, dachte er, wenn er seine Gefühle nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber ausdrücken konnte. Er sah hinunter in ihre Augen. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Doch sie gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Minerva", begann er erneut, „Das hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun".

Sie öffnete den Mund. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, sie würde ihn wieder anschreien. Doch sie sagte nichts, schloss den Mund wieder und hab stattdessen eine Augenbraue.

„Ich weiß, das ist nicht einfach für Sie", sagte er, „Aber ich kann Sie dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen. Nicht wegen Ihnen, wegen mir."

Langsam hob er seine linke Hand und wischte die Tränen von ihren Wangen.

„Aber Sie werden trotzdem gehen, oder?", flüsterte sie, „Und ich darf wieder hier bleiben und mir Sorgen machen."

„Ja", sagte er leise.

„Dann sollten Sie auf sich aufpassen", sagte sie, „Ich will nicht Ihre Beerdigung organisieren müssen, Albus."

Er konnte nur nicken. Er wollte ihr erklären, wie wichtig die Suche nach den Horkruxen war. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, ihr sagen, dass sie eine gute Schulleiterin sein würde. Doch es war als sei seine Stimme plötzlich davon gelaufen und als würde sein Körper den Gehorsam verweigern.

Stumm und unbeweglich stand er da, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stelle und ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte. Er rührte sich nicht, als sie ihm immer näher kam und ihre Lippen sanft über seine legte.

Wie gerne hätte er sie packt, an sich gezogen, den Kuss erwidert, sie aufs Sofa gezogen… Wie gerne hätte seine Mission verdrängt, Harry in der Eingangshalle warten lassen und die Horkruxe in ihren Armen vergessen… Doch er konnte sich nicht rühren und so zog sie sich zurück.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Er hörte eine Uhr ticken, ihre gemeinsame Zeit ablaufen.

„Sie müssen los, nehme ich an", sagte sie schließlich.

Er wusste, sie bemühte sich kühl und forsch zu klingen, doch ihre Stimme war leise und brüchig. Er nickte und wandte sich zum gehen. Er wusste, er würde kein Wort mehr herausbringen.

„Viel Glück", sagte sie und hielt ihm die Tür auf, „Ich werde die anderen anweisen heute Nacht Wache zu gehen. Ich warte morgen früh in Ihrem Büro auf Sie."

ENDE


End file.
